Pooky's Crazy History Of Irkens
by Gogglefox
Summary: Just I, Pooky, my first story, and my idea of how Irkens were created and how they became an Empire. Stuffed full with plenty of OC action.
1. Chapter 1

Pooky's Notes: First of all, I do NOT own Invader Zim or the idea of Irkens.

It was all Jhonen's idea! –points accusingly-

The species called the Vorcarn, however, is in fact, my idea. So...Yup. GO AWAI.

Vorcarn basically look like tall Irkens with marks on their skin, typically around their eyes a little. Their antennae are longer, too.

There's a key of terms at the bottom of the 'fic.

Keri t3h Ninja: Bah! You dare leave me out of the disclaimer?! Faygains are mine! I also beta this :U

Pooky: OH YEAH. This 'fics overloaded with OCs, considering Irkens don't even exist until like.. Chapter 4 or something. xD And if you're here to figure out which rat-hole Valle came out of, you're unfortunately going to have to read through a lot. D:

----

It was about 2000 BZ.

Irk was a barren wasteland. Uninhabited.

_'It' _began on Vorka, one of Irk's moons.

Most of the moon was completely covered in city, the clusters of lights were clearly visible from space. But even in this huge mass, one could pick out the 'capital', Viseshtadt, for it was a patch of brilliant white among the dull gray metals of everywhere else. Only a few dark splotches of vegetation were left- precious gardens that provided nutrition. If they did not exist, all of the food feeding the residents of the Moon would be imported from elsewhere. Vorka was home of a race experts in Genetics. That's their business in the Universe. They would create species of organisms for the benefit of themselves and their 'clients'.

The Moon held only about 5 million specimens of Vorcarn. For the species was so into their creations that it was very rare that they mated. It all began with _The Invasion_.

**Chapter One –Yutl's Folly**

Jalied received a small alarm from what seemed to be a phone-like device hanging from his belt. The monitor blinked softly. A female, monotone voice spoke to him, "Vormun Lokk has returned from her Trials. She will be in Landing Pad A4.," Jalied put the device in it's place, and began to speed walk his way past other Vorcarn. There was rarely anything other than a Vorcarn in the poorly lit hallways of Viseshtadt's buildings. Most of the buildings on all of Vorka were solely made for their 'business'. It's probably a snore for any tourist looking for adventure.

Jalied himself was of average height- about 7 feet. His skin was a healthy green, his eyes the common cyan color most Vorcarn had (though they were covered by goggles). He was lightly marked, around his eyes, in a light gray. He wore a lab coat, albeit a short one: It looked almost like a shirt. His legs were warmed by black pants. Due to all his walking he wore a flexible metallic covering over his feet. It was comfortable inside, which had a gentle inner lining, and the metal shell would not wear down. They clacked loudly. Jalied carried blueprints of some sort.

He looked out at the open entrance: An arc of delicately carved white marble. A precious stone imported from another planet no less. Outside a ship was beginning to land. The cockpit was connected to two enormous engines to the side via thick cables with an armored cover. The metal reflected light off in all directions. The ship looked newly polished and in good care. The white flame that the engines died down, and the ship was still. The cockpit opened, and out came another one of his kind.

This one was considerably shorter, perhaps by two feet. Her skin was pure white, and her eyes were a very light pink. She wore white clothes, the sleeves of the top being long so you could not see her hands. Her shoulders and upper torso were protected by amour, as well as her shins and feet. Lokk was an albino of her species, and she preferred the dark halls of the buildings. Her skin was extremely sensitive to the sun, and every time she was out she would have a sort of hood that would cast a spooky-looking shadow over her face. Strapped to her back was a staff with a large blade- it was almost like a Glaive. She too was lightly marked around the eyes.

Lokk exited the ship and groaned in annoyance as she saw Jalied waiting for her. He was supposed to be the one to keep her updated on what was happening so she could concentrate more on her training, but he seemed to be getting a little too friendly. "What now?" a cold voice emerged from the hooded form.

Jalied blinked at her, "There has been a new Minister elected to represent Vorka called Yutl. The Vormun here seem to be a tad bit concerned - he seems to be very ambitious. He wants to try and colonize Irk for the Vorcarn. Right in the middle of what seems to be an inevitable conflict with the Miagas of Faygah IV!"

Lokk stared at Jalied and joined him in the shadows of the great halls of the buildings, "Why does this concern me, Jalied? Aside from maybe guarding the fool during my shift."

Jalied paced a little to keep up with the Vormun's quick stride, "But-you see. If we were to go to war with them, we don't have nearly enough Vormun like you to protect Irk or even Vorka. The high-hormone gene is just too rare among us, so they presented the population with a new project. All Vormun who passed their Trials are to be involved."

Lokk looked at him, "So. You're first project, eh? Congratulations Jal. What do they need me for?"

"They need you for…Training," he said quietly.

"Training? Who will they train?" she asked curiously, and a little lightheartedly.

Jalied quickly replied, "There's a meeting about it Upstairs in the Astronomy Spire, during Khaot's Second Hour. Yutl, as well as all of the Tehch'nika will be there, and Vormun who have passed their Trials and are near Viseshtadt today must go, as well. They don't want to risk having someone eavesdrop."

"Thank you Jalied," Lokk said, but before she diverted from him to go to her quarters, he grabbed her wrist gently, "Umm- wait..", he said.

She stopped and turned back to him, "What?"

Jalied, blushing slightly, said to her, "If you want.. After the conference we can go to…You know…Join me for Nakt in the city?" It was a bit bold, the environment between the two was supposed to be highly professional.

"Sure, fine," Lokk said and freed herself from his gentle grab before turning around and leaving him.

As soon as Lokk was out of his sight, Jalied let out a little gesture of happiness, making a pathetic punch at the air, "Yes!" he said, "I did it!" The Vorcarn went to his home a happy little Alien.

---

A few hours later, the sun was slowly being blocked more and more by planet Irk, its brazen surface hidden by an invisible layer of toxic gases.

Vorka rotated extremely slowly, Nighttime was basically when they were behind Irk, and happened once every two weeks. Lokk smiled to herself as she approached Viseshtadt's open gates. They were only closed in times of war. Irk- despite its barren qualities, looked gorgeous from the Moon, the Sun only peeked behind it, now.

She went into the White Buildings and used an elevator that could go from left to right as well as up and down. She exited the elevator to find a door in front of her. The door was being guarded by two untrained Vormun, the ones that have finished their Trials were all inside.

One of them, a full 8 feet (a taller of the Vorcarn) looked down at her with red eyes. Red, a color that appeared less often then the Guard's Gene. The two guards let her pass without trouble and with a little bow. The number of Fully Trained Vormun numbers was low enough for the untrained Guards to remember who they were.

The room was plain and white, like the outside of the city. The walls made it look like a Hospital room. On the ceiling, however, there was a map of the known universe. Hand-painted. They could have used a Hologram, but a previous Minister – Kashdt - wouldn't have it. He had a soft spot for art. When something new was discovered, it would immediately be added. They would soon have to start painting the walls, the ceiling was running out of room.

Today there were many seats sat around a large holo-Board.

She seemed to be the last one at the conference, and ironically enough the only seat left was one next to Jalied, who was holding his blueprints. She sighed, knowing he probably reserved the seat for her, and sat next to him.

"Good, now we are all here!" said a calm voice, heavy with some accent. Lokk thought it made him at least sound sophisticated. No doubt that was Yutl. He seemed to carry an air of pride as minister for their little rock. He looked them over with cyan eyes and continued to speak. "As you may all know, there seems to be an inevitable conflict between Vorka and Faygah 4. The entire issue stems from the Prince of the Miagas. Their King seems to be very ill and on the verge of dying. The Prince will only become king if he wages war on another planet before the King dies. The only thing that may be keeping him from attacking us is that we're on a Moon- there may be some strange Miagan Tradition issues he needs to go around. We need an army, a large one, and we need it now."

One of the Tehch'Nika spoke and all eyes bore onto him. As if continuing the statement, he said, "There isn't enough space on Vorka to keep the army lab hidden. With your permission we could empty out some of Irk's core and build a Breeding Lab underground- away from the dangers on the surface. Also, there have been some valuable ores discovered beneath the planet's surface for Trade.", and then he sat. The attention was once again diverted to Yutl.

Yutl seemed pleased with the idea, "These plans can conform with the colonization of the planet. However, once we step on Irk the Prince may have all the permission he needs to start a war. It needs to be done stealthily and with preparation."

Lokk guessed they had already talked about this while she was gone, there seemed to be mutual agreement on making the army in the first place. If they had just stayed on Vorka, the Maigas supposedly wouldn't attack them. They didn't want to take that chance. Vorka was an easy target for conquest, it didn't have an army or a fleet, and she was sure that under another leader, they would have most probably just surrendered to avoid the destruction of their precious breeding labs.

A question interrupted her thoughts, and she noticed it was one of the Vormun, "How are we to train this army? There isn't nearly enough of the Guard to train them in time."

"A pending question some of our newer arrivals will want to hear the answer to," said Yutl, who took out what appeared to be a laser pointer. He pointed it at the Holoboard, which sprung to life and turned on to expose a Menu.

The lights dimmed and in the center of the room a holographic simulation showed an Irken PAK. There was silence. He quickly began to explain. "The Vortians gave us this gift, the PAK. A Programmed Artificial Knowledge unit. It can turn images and sound into Data that can be programmed into the brain of an Organism- if it's compatible. They each can have a pass code to prevent the Miagas or some other enemy from accessing the Information in them. This data can be acquired from its senses or from a computer. Instead of training the Irkens face-to-face, we will program the fighting styles of the Vormun into them. It may take a few weeks at the most for them to be able to do what the Programming says."

Almost as soon as he finished there was a small wave of a hundred voices (probably more) as the Tehch'Nika and Vormun began to discuss quickly among each other. Voices began to Rise.

"If they are to be programmed with such knowledge, how will they be controlled? Can these PAKS install a sort of Rulebook to Control them?" One said.

"Even then, these things could have emotions and would need to have a Personality program as well to insure they don't feel malicious to us," another quickly replied.

"If the Miagas capture some of them, they could still find a way to hack into them and take all the information out - maybe even reprogram them! We don't quite know who are their allies are yet," added another.

Yutl seemed to stand calmly in front of them, although he wanted the crowd to just be silent. Soon enough the chatter calmed down, and he was able to answer the previous questions he heard amongst the shroud of noise. "First of all- in order for them to be able to clearly distinguish us from themselves, they'll have to be somewhat different form our appearance.", Yutl suggested, "Enough for them to know clearly who they will obey."

There wasn't much of a pause needed before an answer was decided, "Although it may sacrifice strength, I do believe the easiest way for them to look similar but still be able to clearly distinguish from us would be through height and eye color. You might as well keep them from having markings as well."

"Yes, that way we could purchase standard-issue Vortian War-Machines instead of the more costly custom-made models. Now their Eye color...", he said and began to point to something on the Holoboard. The monitor began to type in symbols as Yutl spoke, "They will be made in the image of the Vorcarn, but their maximum height will be four feet, their eye color will be red, and their skin will be lacking the markings Vorcarn have." With this input, the Holo-Board let out a life-sized three dimensional holographic simulation of what the species should look like.

Yutl started to talk again, "Now- to protect The Information in the PAKs in case of the Irken's capture. I don't know much about the planet - but maybe a reaction to their atmosphere?"

Jalied had risen next to Lokk. She looked up at him, but had a feeling if she stared he would get nervous, and so looked away. "Resources have told us that most of the prisoners are actually kept with a species that share the planet with them - the Degens. It is very humid where the prisoners are kept. The Irkens can contain cesium or francium inside their blood, so when they breathe in the Dihydrogen Oxide vapor, it will create quite an explosion with the build-up of gas enough to destroy the PAK and the Irken. The explosion will also pose danger to the Miagas," and to indicate he was finished, the Vorcarn sat down.

There seemed to be general agreement. Lokk noticed they cared a lot less for this species' well-being than normal. She remembered at the thought of having one of their other projects hurt would send them into a fit. She could care less about any of their projects. They typically didn't involve her.

"One thing, however," Yutl began to point out, "all these qualities will require them to have a lot of dependence on their PAKs. Personalities can be programmed into them, as well as knowledge. The PAK can also act as a filter to filter out the air on Irk, but can allow dihydrogen oxide gas or just oxygen to pass through if it's present."

The computer in the holoboard picked up what he had said and added the Vortian device to the model. It made the adjustments to the model to show the connection between the Irken's brain and its PAK. It would be connected by a cable to its spine.

"And- if it's personality and knowledge is programmed for the PAK, its brain will act like a receptor. Without it they'd be...rather stupid," Yutl said, but there were no complaints. He sighed as it drew to a close, "So we have the basic structure down. The Noordlech Province will take care of the skeletal and muscular structures in comparison with Irk's Gravity and the like. The Ostlich Province will take care of the Internal Organs and their Systems. Sootluch can take care of the internal fluids and their distribution. Vorun can take care of its connection to the Pak, and its programming. One last thing to add. For further security, the Irkens must not have any reproductive organs. We must have complete control over their numbers. The Vormun are all to go to Breeding Center 5yB2 in 15 hours at Abshluss. You will also return there when the Suns are shining on Vorka again. 2 weeks from now. Everyone is dismissed."

Jalied got up quietly and left, Lokk had followed closely behind. He was in the Vorun Breeding Lab. He would get to work on the Pak's programming.

Lokk had left Viseshtadt with Jalied, who had a Lift car that could take them both to wherever they wished to eat for Nakt. He seemed to be unusually quiet; Lokk could tell this project seemed to bug him a bit.

Sitting net to the pilot's chair, Lokk stared out at the windshield ahead of her and watched as they reached a low valley of city. At max speed, the Lift car would travel at 500 MPH, and they could reach the other side of the Moon probably in a few hours. It took them a few seconds of hovering over metal fields before they reached clusters of enormous buildings. Colorful lights adorned them in the pitch black of night, creating much light pollution and illuminating the sky with a soft purple glow. The Stars were invisible.

They left Viseshadt to go to a nearby cluster-city of Liebt.

----

Key Terms:

Noordlech: Vorcarn Province that covers the poles and land around it. Based after the German word for 'Northern'.

Sootluch: Vorcarn Province that covers the equator and a lot of land around it. Based after German word for 'Southern'.

Ostlich: Vorcarn Province between the Noordlech and Sootluch Provinces that covers the Northern hemisphere.

Vorun: Vorcarn Province in the Southern Hemisphere between Sootluch and Noordlech.

Dihydrogen Oxide: Just a fancy way to say "water". Francium and Cesium (Or any of the alkali metals like Lithium, Sodium, Potassium, and Rubidium) react very violently with water.

Vormun: The Elite Guard of the Vorcarn. Comes from the German word Vormund, which means Guardian. It also means custodian. xD

The Trials: Basically when a Guard is ready to become a Vormun, he or she goes on a 50 year journey around the Galaxy to learn different fighting styles. After they come back, they go on a 3-month probation period where they can lose their status as Vormun.

Viseshtadt: The capital cluster-city of Vorka. Viseshtadt comes from the words Weiss Stadt, which means "White City" in German.

Miagas of Faygah IV: Miagas are a race of cat-like creatures from the planet Faygah IV. The planet is divided among three races. The Miagas reside on the Northern Hemisphere.

High-Hormone/Guard's Gene: Basically a gene all Guards must require. Vorcarn are usually docile unless they have this rare gene, which raises a hormone level and causes them to be more aggressive. (Alien PMS, anyone?)

Nakt: Just a word meaning something like "Dinner". Based after the German word for Night "Nacht".

Lieb: Cluster-City, sort of like a Down Town Viseshtadt. There is lots of activity there. Based after the German word for Love "Liebe".

Tehch'nika: Based after the German word for "Engineer". These guys are basically the bosses of any Official Breeding projects that the Vorcarn must work on.

Degen: Species on Faygah 4, they're basically 'dog-people'. They always fight alongside the Miagas when they declare war.


	2. Chapter 2

Pooky's Amazing Notes: MMHMM CHAPTER TWO.

I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM.

THE VORCARN AND STUFF RELATED TO THEM WERE MY IDEAS THOUGH.

SO LETS ALL HAIL THE CAPS LOCK KEY!

RURRAGH!

Oh wait, stuff about Faygah 4 All belongs to Keri T3h Ninja, who also beta'd this.

Chapter 2: PAK Program

Vorka itself was a giant city, but some areas were more heavily clustered with enourmous buildings than others. These could be considered what a 'city' could be there. These clusters each probably had their own reason in the past to have grown so much.

Lokk stayed silent and peered through the window of their speeding Liftcar. What she saw was a feild of cold metal. There were some clusters of Bâtimont. No trees-, maybe an occasional Garden for a few hundred acres. With Jalied beside her staying unusually silent, she began to wonder what the Moon could've looked like before the Vorcarn had dominated over it. Soon they saw the collossal towers of buildings jutting into the sky.

Lieb was separated into layers much like a rainforest. The uppermost layer had the most activity and was where most visitors would stay. The buildings all had various platforms to be walked on, as well as bridges connecting to all the platforms themselves. The layers below that were mostly residential and dirtier than the canopy. The city itself was gilded, sugar-coated. At the bottom of the layers were slums. One wouldn't think that in Advanced society there'd be slums, but their gloomy existence still ailed the foundations of Lieb's sky-touching towers. But the State wouldn't allow for them to live there, only other species would occupy the chambers down below. The Vorcarn lived in the Bâtimont, higher quality apartment buildings.

Lokk immediately felt herself be pushed forward by an invisible force as Jalied halted abruptly, they were dead center in the middle of the city, and someone seemed to have fallen in front of them, hit the nose of the Liftcar with a sickening crack, and slipped off. It happened too quickly for the two to identify who, or what, it was.

"What was that!?" said Lokk with annoyance and surprise as she turned to look at Jalied, who started the Liftcar again.

"Lieb seems to be getting a lot of suicide attempts lately, it's part of some movement for something or another, but that's for the Civate to deal with.", The Vorcarn seemed to be used to it, and Lokk found that very odd. Population was an important issue on Vorka. If numbers began to diminish then the Vorcarn may become more endangered than they already are. Maybe most of the attempts weren't by Vorcarn? That wouldn't surprise her, considering a lot of the species that wanted to live here and weren't Vorcarn had no mercy from the State. They had dirt rubbed into their faces-- Why did they move here in the first place?

The Liftcar slowed and smoothly stopped, this time. They were in some sort of garage-like tower. The cockpit opened and Jalied stepped out. He stood next to where Lokk would step out in case she wanted any help, but the Vormun just killed a possible romantic moment and stepped out on her own without so much as looking at him,"Where are we going, Jal?" she said to him, looking ahead at the flying traffic.

"It's a surprise.", he said softly and grabbed her wrist, hidden beneath her garment, and led the Vormun down a bridge to a large platform. It was almost like a main Square.

Lights and signs flashed all over, and there was plenty of Vorcarn and a considerable amount of other species walking around. The two quickly merged into the mass of walking bodies, and soon Lokk found herself in a poorly lit alley. Jalied had opened a door, and light poured into the damp darkness. She was pulled inside to find herself in a softly lit room with small tables all around the large room, and there seemed to be a stage.

Jalied sat at a table, and only until she joined him did he begin to explain.

"The State supports our making of an Army. In order to show their support, they gave all the Tehch'Nika all sorts of nice things, including private restaurants like this one. I've even been given a villa to live in. I suggest it's because after the war they can use it to control the moon better." A pair of glasses filled with a clear, yet yellow liquid was placed on the table.

Lokk grabbed the glass carefully, and white fingers were revealed after the sleeves receded,"You haven't been telling me this?"

"I..", Jalied began, but she quickly interrupted him the moment he paused.

"Doesn't matter. I'm on probation. I can't to anything crazy or I'll have to do my Trials again and fall further behind.", she sighed in annoyance,"The State has always been a corrupt bunch, this doesn't surprise me. But times won't change for the Vormun. We've always just lived as nomads and went to you fools when called."

He sighed,"What are we going to do? No doubt this will lead us to nothing but trouble.", he wished she wasn't so cold to him. None of this was his fault. She stayed silent, and soon the soft lights of the restaurants dimmed and the live entertainment began. A waiter of another species came to them, in the dim light they couldn't tell what it was, but it seemed to have many arms and was very serpent like. He held a glittering tray with two devices. Translators. Jalied and Lokk had both grabbed one. The thing bowed it's head and walked off with the tray.

It consisted of a boxlike contraption with two hand-cuff like outer limbs to grab onto their antennae. It was somewhat heavy, and weighed them down a little.

A voice came into their heads,"Welcome everyone to the live entertainment. The Zirkusse returns with more of the exotic and strange! This year we nearly lost one of our members to the barbaric people of a far-away planet!"

There was a small round of applause, and the flowing curtain gently receded to reveal some sort of creature shackled at the neck. Lokk narrowed her eyes, the creature wasn't much different in basic shape than themselves. It had two arms, two legs, and two eyes. It didn't have scales or fur, it had a porous skin, which seemed to be very pale. But there's where the similarities ended. Brown locks fell over her face, hiding must of it's details. She was dressed in white clothes that flowed gently. Toes poked under the dress of the robe, and she seemed to be a tad thin.

The one speaking, a creature of the same type. It's almost amphibious skin was white, yet it held vibrant colors to show it was venomous, and had 5 pairs of legs, three it used to walk. "Shlaasen.", whispered Lokk. What were they doing around Vorka? Didn't they have better places to be in?

The Shlaasen spoke to the creature softly, and she lifted her head and turned away with a glare. As soon as she backed away the chains loosened for her to move around. She held her hands to her chest, took a deep breath of the filtered air, and when she breathed out a sweet sound that calmed the hi-strung audience.

Lokk felt her eyes droop a little as the creature sang. It was calming and soft. She seemed to be in a trance before the tune was replaced with a voice. "MORT!" The translator seemed to have not been programmed with the thing's language, it only distorted what she said.

The Vormun snapped awake to see the creature being held back by the Shlaasen, in her hand she held a sharp knife. Lokk had pushed back her chair but Jalied grabbed her wrist to prevent her form leaping onto the stage herself,"Stop! It's just an act!" he said to her in the loudest whisper he could.

She yanked her arm away with annoyance and sat back down. Staring back at the stage, light focused on it's two performers, she noticed the Shlaasen made no effort to try and poison his supposed attacker. Her nerves calmed a little and the snake-like alien on the stage climbed up a pole that was revealed as another curtain gently receded and the 'attacker' threw it's weapon to the side and jumped backwards , landing on her hands and walking to the side.

Lokk remained in a foul mood as the stage was soon filled with acrobatics. She looked at the glass she was holding and drank some of the liquid. It burned her throat.

--

A few hours had passed before the two had left the restaurant. Lokk had become more passive during that time, and was pretty satisfied with what they had eaten. She could forgive the surprise the Zirkusse had given her. Jalied had stayed relatively quiet. She couldn't quite remember why, but she had agreed to stay with Jalied at his Villa for some hours of sleep. Jalied had carried a bottle of of something from the Restaurant. And when they had left he began to speak to her,"While you were gone, an imported drink called Wien was discovered by those shlaasen on their trip to the home planet of those aliens you saw. It does wonders for the mood."

Lokk's antennae perked up, and she quickly wrapped her fingers around his neck, and in a moment the taller Vorcarn seemed to be pinned against the cold, metallic wall of the building towering over them,"You tried to drug me!?" she said to him, feeling suddenly angry... He held his hands up, and looked away from her, fear immediately creeping up his spine,"I did nothing of the sort! Let me go, I did you know wrong.", Lokk's antennae perked up and Jalied turned his head as someone's head popped out of the door. She immediately let him go before the Shlaasen turned around to see them,"Is there any trouble?" it said the two. It was rare a Shlaasen felt the need to learn their language.. It must be a Linguist.

Lokk looked at the snakelike alien, and bowed softly,"It's nothing. Sorry for disturbing you.", Jalied used this chance to move away from the wall, although he knew the Vormun could catch him again if she wanted to.

The Shlaasen retreated it's streamlined head back into the room, making a series of hisses and breathing sounds before closing the door.

Lokk turned to him, seeming to have calmed down, her fingers hidden beneath the purple sleeves of the robe she wore,"Sorry."

Jalied shrugged,"Doesn't matter, lets just go back home for some rest.", he said, and walked out of the Alleyway with the Vormun following closely behind.

--

Abshluss was a great marketplace and one of the few space ports that had a significant amount of other species around. It was relatively flat, and took up a horrible amount of space for a city on a moon. There was rarely a tower to be seen. To species that lived on a planet with regular rotation, Vorka would be strange to them. Fifteen hours had passed. It was almost pitch black as it made it's revolution around Irk.

Jalied's liftcar had raced above the very narrow pathways that were made only for walking. Rarely would you see another Liftcar like his, too. The shadow passed over crowds of mixed species and the liftcar flew with a low humming. It slowly stopped in front of an enormous, dome-shaped building.

Probably one of the biggest in Abshluss. It wasn't very tall. The Building was various shades of gray and signs of some rust peeked in between tiles on the Building. It was Breeding Lab 5yB2. The building got a few stares from outside, there seemed to be elevated activity and it attracted a little attention. The doors of the Building were being blocked by more of the Guard. When Lokk and Jalied had climbed up the many steps of the Building to the entrance, two pairs of Vorcarn Guard stepped aside with a small bow and they went inside.

The inside of the building teemed with life, and various Genetic engineers were streaming past them. Lokk noticed there were plenty of Vortians in some places.. They must have chosen this lab because it was easier for their vortian cooperators to help them.

Jalied turned to her and she stopped,"Lokk, I'm afraid I have to leave you here. All Vormun are to wait in room 7Y, down that hall.", he turned away from her and walked off. She nodded quickly and followed his instructions. The ceiling of the hallways arched elegantly, and she noticed that they were a dark turquoise, with cyan lights softly shining down at them. She then looked at the doors; 7Y didn't have a knob, instead it had a small terminal to the right side of the 'door', and a scanner where she put her white hand.

Her palm was scanned in and the door slid open. She walked inside and it slid shut behind her. Inside was a small room almost like an ampitheatre, but smaller and very dark on the inside. All the Vormun were there, talking amongst themselves calmly. There was a large, abstract statue in the middle of the room, donated by some other species...

She moved along the rows of seats and sat down.. She looked to the side to find vexun, his eyes staring blankly into the statue. Vexun was supposedly the only Vorcarn to have ever been accepted by the Meekrob, moreover, they seemed to have been able to share some of their powers with him. However, it was probably with great consequence. Upon his return he was often very quiet, barely speaking to anyone and often seeming to space out. Yet even while so, he was always alert at the same time.

She tapped his shoulder and he turned to her calmly,"Yes?" His eyes were dull, as if in a trance.

"What's going on?" Lokk asked him.

He looked back to the center,"Vortian scientists have been scheduled to come to day to program our fighting styles into the PAKs. But some of them cannot be programmed without extensive research or other methods, so they'll decide which one you can give them and they'll program it. The state has also managed to convince one of the Chain-Prisons to give them Miagas prisoners so that the Irkens can know something about their enemy.", he looked over at the sound of two more doors sliding open and the hiss of pressure being suddenly released. A Vorcarn in a white labcoat followed a Vortian, holding a electronic clipboard. The Vortian seemed to eye them curiously behind goggles. Lokk had heard about them, their eyesight was supposed to be rather poor.

The vortian spoke, her voice was soft, gentle, and femenine,"For Genre evaluation, may all, assuming everyone in these seats are Vormun, please follow me.", the Vortian, balancing herself on their odd legs, soon had a line of Vormun behind her. The noise had died down. Lokk seemed displeased, and she looked to her side, finding Vexun staring at his feet while walking, muttering something, as if he were talking to himself. She spoke to him,"Vexun, don't you find it bothersome that they keep forcing us to do things.. without our consent?"

He stayed silent, furrowing his brows as if someone where scorning him, and looked over to her,"Sorry, Lokk. I suppose it is a bit of a nuisance, but what can we do?"

They were led, like livestock, into another room with many stalls, and the female spoke again,"The data-retrieval booths are categorized by the type of style you will provide us, available for programming.", she bowed lightly and left them.

Lokk traced her fingers over one of the doors, which read in a Vorcarn script: "Sensen", or the fighting style she used with her scythe. It was fairly common, but not as common as "ZeiHalm" Or the style of the twin-swords. That was where vexun was, a scythe was less practical to use, in truth. Next to the entrance was a scythe contained in what appeared to be glass. It was rather dull and barbaric-looking, compared to her own. She placed her hand over the glass, heard an affirmative beeping, and got it out.

The doors opened and she was the first to step inside. The room was completely white. It was less of a room, it was more of a hallway. A hallway in some flawlessly white hospital. The corners were round- Lokk looked down and saw her reflection staring right back at her. She stared at her white face, her hidiously pale eyes. Then she glared and looked to the roof to find a small round dome infiltrating the white, obviously to collect data. A soft voice rang in the white hallway, echoing.

"Please begin."

On cue, a hole seemed to open up about 4 meters away, and a form was brought forth. A Miagas? Lokk observed the creature curiously, she looked somewhat like the weird thing from the Zirkusse, but more furry. The Vormun immediately readied her scythe, waiting for the Miagas to attack. There was a small hissing noise, as if pressure were released.

A few minutes passed, but nothing happened. In fact, there was a soft crying. Lokk looked over her,"Get up, if you're going to die, do it with more dignity.", she said, her eyes quickly turning from curious to cold and her voice would have probably shot needles had it been physically manifested.

The creature looked up, a passionate fire blazing in her eyes,"You know nothing! I did nothing, it was all a set-up. I hate you, and all your wretched kind.", the restraints on her arms were tossed to the side, they must have been released, that must have been the hissing noise. Claws extended from her fingers and she bared her fangs.

Lokk had little time to react, but didn't say a word, the moment the creature leaped forward, she sent the blunt edge of the blade at the cat's torso, knocking her back. Lokk didn't wait for it to fall on the ground, she rushed forward, sending the blade sinking into the creature's chest. A loud shriek reverberated throughout the room, and Lokk slashed open her body, and stepped back, the blade dripping red blood...

The conflict only lasted a few seconds, and the Miagas' fluid spread accross the perfectly white floor, giving the hidious mutilation an aesthetic quality. A robot arm came out, sampling the blood and retreating back into the walls. Lokk stepped back, watching the hole open again, and a second robot arm come out, dragging the corpse down again - a door to the exit opened.

"..That's it?" Lokk muttered to herself, almost disappointed that it was so short. She was certainly surprised. To learn a style - it should take more information gathering than that, surely. She left the scythe in a slot in the wall, on the other side of the hallway, and crossed her arms before looking for Vexun again.

--

END! Hopefully I'll get my NEXT chapter up and running soooon!


End file.
